


court change

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Animal Play, Bestiality, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, gloria's age isn't mentioned, tagging underage to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: Overleveling is a popular strategy. It’s not as if it takes a genius to come up with the idea to train your pokemon to a higher level than your opponent’s and anyone could tell you that overleveling is a dangerous strategy all the same. An overleveled pokemon in the hands of a beginner is just asking for it to become too proud to listen to orders and it seems like every trainer Gloria has met in her journey has been doing their best to toe the line just like her.It’s not long, however, that Gloria realizes that she’s crossed that line with her starter.
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an anonymous commission

Overleveling is a popular strategy. It’s not as if it takes a genius to come up with the idea to train your pokemon to a higher level than your opponent’s and anyone could tell you that overleveling is a dangerous strategy all the same. An overleveled pokemon in the hands of a beginner is just asking for it to become too proud to listen to orders and it seems like every trainer Gloria has met in her journey has been doing their best to toe the line just like her. 

It’s not long, however, that Gloria realizes that she’s crossed that line with her starter. 

It’s as if one day her Cinderace listened to her dutifully, excited to throw himself into another battle, trainer and pokemon in synch as they chase the rush of a good battle and the addicting swell of pride when they’re met with victory. Then the next, her Cinderace is petulant and irritable, snapping at Gloria and paying her commands no mind while he runs on pure instinct to swiftly take down any poor pokemon facing the powerful fire type. Gloria foolishly hoped that she would not have to deal with her starter acting like this since he had evolved from a sulky Raboot, but here she is, back at what feels like square one with a Cinderace that has an even worse attitude than before.

She avoids sending out Cinderace for the rest of the day, using his misbehavior as a chance to train up the rest of her team, more mindful of their levels as the day goes on, determined not to make the same mistake twice. Unfortunately, it only seems to agitate her starter further so that by the time she is prepping the camp for the night, curry already cooked and served to everyone, Cinderace is riled up, making him a ticking time bomb. Thankfully, the rest of Gloria’s pokemon are smart enough to steer clear of their teammate until he cools off. Gloria, on the other hand, has to stick with her pokemon and try to restore their proper dynamic. 

She leaves him out longer than the rest of her team, calling them back for the night and tucking them away in her bag that is back in her tent, planning to confront her starter and try to talk some sense into him. She is not sure how long she stands there, arguing back and forth with the fire type, her pleading words clashing with aggravated cries and clicks of his teeth. It is not long before her pleas make way for frustration and harsher words until she finally breaks and puts her foot down. 

“If you can’t listen to me then I’ll just have to leave you in a box!” She doesn’t mean it, not really. 

Even if Gloria knows that she is only bluffing, her pokemon doesn’t know that and her empty threat  _ does _ have an effect on Cinderace, just not the effect she was hoping for and definitely not an effect she was expecting. Fast as Cinderace, Gloria barely has any time to register that her pokemon is rushing her, only realizing what he has done when she has the air knocked out of her when her back meets the ground below. She’s stunned for a long while, shocked that her pokemon would go so far as to turn on her and unsure of what to do in this situation. Nothing has prepared her this moment and she is left grasping at straws as she lies there, dazed. 

In stark contrast to his dazed trainer, Cinderace moves in on her quickly to take advantage of her current state, shifting her until she is rolled over with her chest against the ground and her face in the dirt. That’s all it takes to bring Gloria out of her head and back to reality, where she begins to squirm and kick, doing her best to crawl out from under her pokemon. Cinderace reaches out and grabs hold of her hair, tugging the strands hard enough to force her still and haul her up from the ground and onto her hands and knees, her back forced into a tight arch. 

Try as she might, she can’t move like she did before, paralyzed with fear after experiencing such harsh treatment from Cinderace, not wanting to see what will happen if she tests what little patience he must have for her. Gloria doesn’t do anything as his paw leaves her hair to trail down her back, slipping under her short dress to roughly pull her panties down, exposing her pink pussy to him. Soon, Cinderace’s weight is pressing down across her back as he mounts her, his hips already bucking forward as he blindly aims his cock at her waiting pussy. 

He finds his mark soon enough and Gloria lurches forward as pain shoots through her as she stretches around Cinderace’s cock, willing herself to relax even as he pounds away at her, starting up a fast and hard rhythm. He gives her no time to adjust to his pace as he fucks her into the ground below and she is only able to pray that he will cum quickly and be finished with her when he thinks that he has made his point. The corners of her eyes sting as tears gather and roll down her cheeks to fall to the dirt below. 

Try as she might, Gloria can’t ignore the lewd sounds coming from beneath her, how with each hard thrust she sounds wetter and wetter. Cinderace manages to tear a watery moan from her, her stomach twisting with shame as more and more spill from her lips only spurring her pokemon on. Her pain washes away with her tears, leaving a guilty pleasure in her wake as her pussy clenches around Cinderace’s cock. His fast thrusts only become more hurried as he gets closer to his orgasm, giving one final powerful thrust as he cums inside of his trainer. Gloria tries to bite back the obscene moan that claws its way up her throat as she follows behind him, tipping over the edge as her walls spasm around him, practically milking the pokemon’s cock as she cums. 

Some part of her is disgusted with herself, the knots in her stomach twisting tighter as she catches her breath in the hazy afterglow of her orgasm, but another, greater part of her, makes Gloria rock her hips back as a soft whine escapes her lips. Cinderace, all speed and stamina, obliges her, giving into her whines as he bucks his hips once more, his cum spilling out of her with each new movement as he gets back into the swing of fucking her used pussy. 

Even if Gloria wanted to stop him, she knows he would never listen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As insane as it sounds, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She can no longer imagine her life as a normal human, training and battling and living for something other than her Cinderace, when she has all she could want with him.

Gloria doesn’t question where her Cinderace managed to get a collar and a leash from. It’s not like she questions much about what happens to her anymore, not when she’s become so addicted to her starter’s cock. She doesn’t need him to beckon her over or call for her with a click of his teeth, she’s happy to hurry over to him, quick and eager for whatever it is that her pokemon has planned for her. 

She opens her hand to take the collar from the fire type and quickly fastens it around her neck, tilting her head up to tease him with the sight of the thick leather collar around her pale neck. There’s a soft chittering from him and she feels a swell of pride in her chest and a heat in her stomach as the joy of being an obedient little pet consumes her. Even with her pride, Gloria still can’t help but mull over how different her life turned out, a far cry from the future that she had imagined for herself. All her dreams of being the trainer to dethrone Leon and become the region’s newest undefeatable champion washed away in the span of one day. Instead of continuing her Gym Challenge, here she is posted up in her tent, still pitched right where all of this began that eventful night, living at the whims of her starter pokemon and master. 

As insane as it sounds, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She can no longer imagine her life as a normal human, training and battling and living for something other than her Cinderace, when she has all she could want with him. 

Another set of chitters, sharper and more aggressive this time, pulls her out of her thoughts and she is brought back to reality. Her Cinderace gives her a hard look, his brows furrowing and his teeth flashing just the tiniest bit and Gloria’s face flushes pink when she feels herself getting wet, her pussy clenching around nothing in her excitement. When he knows that he has her attention once more, Cinderace nods his head and looks to the ground, none too subtly ordering her onto her knees. Gloria follows his order and drops to her knees, groaning as they press into the rough ground, the thin fabric of her tent not acting as that good of a buffer between skin and dirt. It almost feels good when she gets used to the feeling of the bumps in the ground and stray pebbles pressing into the faint bruises on her knees, the product of the same ground from each time her Cinderace wanted a blowjob or when he fucks her from behind each night.

Domineering as he is, Cinderace still needs help to latch the leash onto her collar and Gloria is more than happy to help her master. With a sharp _clink_ of metal against metal, she is leashed and fully under his control in a way that is entirely new to her yet still carries the bolstering pride of being utterly _his._ Cinderace gives her leash a quick and demanding tug as he turns to walk out of the tent’s opening and out onto Route 4. For a split second, she is snapped back into her old mindset, one of shame and humiliation of being beneath her pokemon, something she was meant to be in control of only for those tables to turn on her in such a sick and perverse manner. In that old mindset, those dark thoughts and feelings swirling around in her head would have made her fight against him, scared and hesitant to be so exposed out in the open, but now all those thoughts do is spur her on in her own perverted way. She is excited to be open and exposed, showing everyone else who it is that she belongs to now, who it is that controls her now since she now longer does.   
Gloria leans forward to lower herself onto her hands and races to catch up with her master before he tugs her leash again. She curses her lack of coordination on all fours as she eventually makes her way to his side, narrowly avoiding disappointing Cinderace. He clicks his teeth softly and it sounds like the sweetest praise to her ears. 

They aren’t too far out on the route before they catch someone’s eyes. 

They’re a trainer— one that she recognizes nonetheless. His face is fuzzy in her sex addled, always too focused on making her pokemon happy to bother with remembering anything irrelevant to her new goals. The other trainer’s expression shifts into disbelief, he even goes so far as to blink and rub his eyes, not believing what they are seeing. She squirms under his gaze, her pussy only growing wetter as she wonders if his disbelief is rooted in how absurd the sight is or rather how hot it is to see her, submissive and such a well trained slut enough to brave going out naked. Soon enough, there is another person looking at them, evidenced by how Gloria hears a scandalized gasp from beside them. She turns to look and sure enough there is someone else, a young school girl, looking at them with confusion and disgust on her face. Despite it, or maybe because of it, that girl whips out her cellphone and snaps a photo of Gloria and quickly begins texting someone else. She gives the two of them one last look before taking her leave, not looking back once. 

Soon enough, two sets of eyes have turned to three which quickly turns into a whole crowd of eyes burning holes into her bodies as all passersby watch as Cinderace walks her through the route. Gloria can’t make out much of the buzz around them, a mix of voices low and loud mingling with the shutters of phone cameras as people take shot after shot of her. 

Only just a little while ago she would have tried to put a stop to this, beg someone for help or try and run, but now all their eyes and pictures and whispers do is make her hold her head high, proud to belong to someone like her Cinderace. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
